


El peor mejor regalo del mundo

by Araleh_Snape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araleh_Snape/pseuds/Araleh_Snape
Summary: El tiempo de paz ha llegado, y este será el primer cumpleaños que Severus Snape viva con el corazón rebosante de dicha, nada podría opacar su fortuna… ¿o sí?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 34





	El peor mejor regalo del mundo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Severus Snape y Harry Potter son personajes de la autoría de JK Rowling, y sólo han escapado un momento para poder estar juntos en todo Snarry.

**El peor mejor regalo del mundo**

Aún cubierto por sus mantas, Severus suspiró adormilado. Era muy temprano, a pesar de que en la profundidad de las mazmorras jamás sabría si el sol estaba ya alto o no, podía intuir que la oscuridad reinaba en los terrenos del castillo. Sin embargo, y aunque faltasen varias horas para otorgar su primera clase, no podía permitir que Harry se marchara sin verlo.

La habitación continuaba en penumbra, solo iluminada por el fulgor de las llamas de la chimenea. Seguramente su pareja no había querido interrumpirle el sueño y ahora se vestía intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Severus se mordió un labio disfrutando al mirar los dedos de Harry cerrar cada uno de los broches de su uniforme de Auror. Recordó como hacía tan pocas horas, esos mismos dedos se deslizaron por su piel ardiente haciéndole vibrar como nada más en la vida.

Estaba enamorado. Joder, sí que lo estaba.

Loco por Harry, loco por su sonrisa, por sus besos, por su olor… no dejaría de sorprenderse cada mañana al abrir los ojos y verlo dormir a su lado, y solo él sabía cuánto le dolían aquellos días en que, por las guardias de Harry, debía prescindir de sus ojos verdes al despertar.

Hacía casi un año que se convirtió en el hombre más dichoso del mundo. Sería un pecado pedir más de lo que tenía. Tenía el premio mayor sin siquiera saber si lo merecía, pero ya no se cuestionaba, tan solo disfrutaba cada segundo. Harry lo había elegido por sobre cualquier hombre o mujer en este mundo y nunca pareció arrepentido de su decisión, al contrario, jamás lo había visto tan feliz.

Justo en ese momento, Harry se sentó a abrochar sus botas y al hacerlo descubrió la mirada negra sobre él. Sus labios sonrieron espontáneamente, y como un niño alegre saltó a la cama abrazándose de su pareja.

— ¿Te desperté? Lo siento… no, espera, no lo siento. Quiero que me beses antes de irme.

— Como usted deseé y ordene, señor mío.

Harry rió un poco antes de que su boca fuese succionada por los labios de Severus. Gimió y se acurrucó más contra su cuerpo.

— Te amo, te amo mi Sev. —jadeó extasiado al romper el beso aunque permaneció recostado abrazándole y acariciando el rostro del mayor—. Quisiera poder quedarme hoy más que nunca contigo ¡juro que intenté posponer esta guardia pero me fue imposible!

— Te creo, Harry, y no te preocupes, ya celebraremos el fin de semana. Recuerda que también debo trabajar.

— ¿Pero porqué precisamente hoy me tocarían treinta y seis horas seguidas? —suspiró entristecido—. Te compensaré a mi regreso, te prometo que voy a estar pensando en ti cada segundo.

— Espero que no y estés en alerta continua, no quiero que te pase nada.

— Volveré a salvo a tus brazos…. ¡Oh por Merlín, que me he enviciado de ti!

Harry estrujó a Severus con fuerza, era hora de marcharse y, literalmente, hasta el cuerpo le dolía por tener que dejar esa cama.

Haciendo gala de toda su fuerza de voluntad y sentido del deber, Harry tomó aire para pararse a terminar de abrochar sus botas, luego fue por su mochila, y al girarse para despedirse finalmente, le sorprendió toparse con Severus tras de él. Ni siquiera le había escuchado abandonar su cama, y amaba infinitamente la sigilosa habilidad de Severus para moverse, a veces hasta pensó que quizá podía aparecerse más velozmente que nadie.

— ¿Vas a irte sin darme un regalo de cumpleaños?

— Mi regalo era la cena que quería prepararte, pero…

— No quiero cena, quiero desayuno.

Harry no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar, Severus ya le había acorralado contra la pared y arrodillándose a sus pies, le desabotonó con magistral rapidez el pantalón sacándole el miembro para engullirlo por completo.

Un ahogado gemido brotó de la garganta de Harry ante el inmenso placer que le provocaba la boca de Severus saboreándole. Dejó caer su mochila para intentar sostenerse, las rodillas le flaquearon, pero no había nada más que pared por lo que se aferró a ella como pudo. La lengua de Severus le acarició el glande mientras sus manos le recorrían la extensión de su pene no dejando ni un espacio sin acariciar.

La fuerza de succión de los labios de su pareja obnubilaron la mente de Harry, su respiración se agitó mientras podía escuchar sus propios latidos en sus oídos.

— Sev… —suplicó entrecortadamente—… Sev, voy a correrme.

Harry sabía que eso no importaría a su ex profesor pero sentía que era su deber avisarle. Y tal como pensó, Severus no se apartó, por el contrario, le devoró hasta hacerle sentir el fondo de su garganta. Sus músculos se contrajeron en fuertes espasmos mientras eyaculaba copiosamente y Severus le succionaba como si quisiera extraerle hasta la última gota del más delicioso de los néctares.

— Oh, mi Dios… —siguió jadeando Harry mientras Severus le lamía limpiándole para luego, con suavidad, como si volviera a resguardar su más preciado tesoro, volvía a meterle el pene en los pantalones y le abrochaba.

Severus se puso en pie, y rodeándole por la cintura le atrajo para besarlo una vez más más.

— Gracias, disfruté mucho mi regalo. —le suspiró al oído.

— Más bien parece que es mi cumpleaños.

— Si supieras lo delicioso que eres para mí, no dirías eso.

— Me gusta más tu sabor… Oh, y ahora ya se me antojó.

— No hay tiempo, debes irte a trabajar amor.

Harry se quejó, pero era cierto, ya iba demorado. Volvió a sujetar la mochila dirigiéndose a la chimenea con rumbo a su trabajo. No pudo evitar trastabillar con sus piernas débiles por la sesión de sexo oral. Severus sonrió, lo amaba cada día más.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Resignado a que su primer cumpleaños viviendo con Harry no iba a poder disfrutarlo a su lado, Severus se preparó para dar inicio a sus clases. Bufó frustrado al ver que las primeras horas serían otro enfrentamiento entre Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Se armó de valor para tolerarlo, y pudo conseguirlo por algunos minutos hasta que un chico rubio que le recordaba bastante a Draco Malfoy hizo salirse de sus casillas a un niño de segundo año de Gryffindor, tan torpe como Neville Longbottom, y el resultado fue que éste desparramara su poción por los suelos.

— ¡Es tu culpa! —le recriminó el niño a su compañero Slytherin.

— ¿Mi culpa que seas tan descuidado?

El chico castaño no pudo contenerse y arrojó lo primero que tenía a la mano contra el rubio, para su mala suerte se trató de un frasco con jugo de horklump que cayó justo en la poción sin terminar del Slytherin. A consecuencia de eso, se desató una veloz y abundante efervescencia verdosa que cubrió a los alumnos de un horrible color como pus de bubotuberculo.

Severus logró apartarse a tiempo de evitar ser cubierto por la asquerosa sustancia. Usó su varita para detener la efervescencia, pero para entonces sus alumnos ya se lanzaban la espuma verdosa unos contra otros.

— ¡Basta ya! —gritó exasperado consiguiendo retomar el orden en el salón—. ¡Largo todos de aquí, y van cien puntos menos a cada casa!

Los jóvenes magos se quedaron quietos casi de inmediato y sin esperar a ver si Snape decía algo más, salieron apresurados del aula solo para darse cuenta que por los pasillos habían algunos Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff quejándose por la inesperada e inexplicable pérdida de cien puntos de sus casas.

Severus bufó, era evidente que en su ira se había olvidado de especificar que la pérdida de puntos era sólo para Slytherin y Gryffindor. Pero realmente no le importó mucho, tarde o temprano también perderían puntos las otras dos casas de Hogwarts.

Dedicó el tiempo que restó de la clase en limpiar los estropicios. Su mal humor aumentaba. Esa no era forma de pasar un cumpleaños.

Estúpidos niñatos malcriados.

Él debería de estar con Harry, no dando clases a esas criaturas tan irritantes.

La puerta del salón se abrió para dar paso a la Directora, Minerva MacGonagall, quien tampoco lucía feliz.

— ¿Otro accidente, Severus?

— No me vengas con observaciones obvias, Minerva, estoy harto de intentar que estos niños buenos para nada se preocupen un poco por aprender.

— Un par de ellos están en la enfermería justo en estos momentos.

— Merecido lo tendrían.

Severus arqueó los ojos al notar la mirada reprobatoria de la Directora.

— ¿En serio, Minerva? ¡Sólo están teñidos!

— De cualquier manera era tu obligación asegurarte que no estuviesen heridos.

— Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez que haya un riesgo, o sea en la siguiente clase.

Minerva respiró profundo para hacerse de paciencia mientras el Profesor continuaba enfrascado en la limpieza del aula.

— ¿Podrías explicarme también el porqué los relojes de todas las casas han perdido cien puntos?

— Sybil me dijo que haría trabajo adelantado, creo que sería buena idea aumentarle el sueldo, Minerva, sus predicciones son cada vez mejores.

— Veo que realmente no te sienta bien cumplir años, Severus, y como el aula está arruinada será mejor que te tomes el resto del día libre.

— Es muy generosa, señora Directora.

— Siempre me sorprenderá el milagro que sucede contigo cuando Harry está cerca, solo así te vuelves un ser humano tratable.

— Afortunadamente hace bastante que dejó de ser un estudiante destroza-nervios.

Con la sola mención de Harry, Severus se olvidó de seguir limpiando y esbozó una suave sonrisa que contagió a la Directora.

— Bien, te dejo en paz, Severus. Disfruta tu día libre.

Snape asintió, prefirió no aclarar que Harry no regresaría de su guardia hasta el día siguiente. Pero ahora que tenía toda la tarde desocupada, se tomó su tiempo para dejar el aula como nueva. Después volvió a sus habitaciones a darse un baño y cuando salió notó que apenas habían transcurrido un par de horas. No sabía qué más hacer con todo el tiempo libre.

Pensó que quizá no había sido buena idea aceptar la suspensión de clases, pero con sólo recordar que eso implicaría volver a tratar con desquiciantes pubertos prefirió disfrutar de su descanso.

Y ahora que el salón quedó impecable, creyó que sería buena idea hacer algo que realmente le apasionara: fabricar pociones. Eso lo distraería y haría que las horas corrieran más rápidamente.

Fue hacia su almacén por todo lo necesario y notó que varios frascos estaban a punto de terminarse.

— Bien, creo que ir al Diagon a surtirme también es una buena manera de pasar el tiempo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Apenas apareció en Diagon y volvió a sufrir un disgusto cuando una pandilla de niños pasaron corriendo a su lado. Como ninguno de ellos tenía edad aún para acudir a Hogwarts no le conocían, por lo que ni siquiera les preocupó que, en su algarabía, estuvieron a punto de hacer caer al más estricto Profesor que tendrían algún día.

_“Quizá podría sabotear las próximas cartas y hacer que ninguna llegue a su destino”_ Pensó malicioso mientras veía a los niños seguir corriendo entre los transeúntes.

Esa idea lo puso un poco de mejor humor para continuar con sus compras. Desafortunadamente, cuando quiso ir a merendar, se topó con que la tranquila taberna de Tom había dejado de serlo. Una pareja ocupaba un lugar en un rincón y llevaban con ellos un bebé de unos cuatro meses que no dejaba de llorar a todo pulmón.

Tan pronto como entró, Severus giró sobre sus talones volviendo al callejón. Quizá la idea de un helado no era tan mala, y hasta podría llevar un poco para disfrutarlo con Harry cuando volviera de su guardia. El lugar también estaba lleno, así que compró un litro del sabor favorito de Harry y salió sin demora.

Quizá lo mejor sería volver a Hogwarts y pasar el tiempo leyendo hasta quedarse dormido. Pero entonces volteó a mirar hacia la calle que conducía al callejón Knockturn. Sí, al fin un sitio donde podía encontrar un sitio oscuro y silencioso para disfrutar de un trago de whisky.

Apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos lejos del bullicio de Diagon cuando vio un letrero de _“Se vende”_ en uno de los locales. La curiosidad le hizo asomarse y de inmediato un hombre le atrajo hasta el interior, parecía ansioso de mostrar el lugar.

— ¿Le interesa? Es una verdadera ganga, apenas he puesto el letrero y tengo varias ofertas.

— ¿Y porqué lo vende si es tan buen negocio?

— Me mudo. —respondió mirando a través de los cristales del aparador como si temiera que en cualquier momento alguien indeseado pudiese aparecer.

— Pues buena suerte, yo realmente sólo pasaba por aquí. —dijo Snape ya con la intención de marcharse.

— ¿Porqué no mira un poco? Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá.

Severus pensó que realmente no tenía ninguna prisa, así que estudió a su alrededor mirando que las paredes de los lados estaban cubiertos de anaqueles vacíos, todo en buen estado, como si acabara de ser remodelado no hacía mucho tiempo. El mostrador era de excelente madera y los ventanales lucían bastante limpios para estar dentro de los terrenos de Knockturn.

No pudo evitar imaginarse vendiendo sus pociones ahí, fuera del castillo, sin tener que soportar esas clases tan poco satisfactorias. Sólo elaborar pociones y venderlas. Sabía que podía irle bien, era el mejor pocionista de la región.

Y justo cuando quiso deshacerse de la idea de abandonar Hogwarts, el vendedor le mostró el piso superior, tenía un departamento muy amplio, con tres recámaras, cocina, y una estancia cuyo techo inclinado hasta el piso estaba conformado por un espléndido vitral que daba al lugar una luminosidad sorprendente. La vista no era tan esplendorosa teniendo cuenta que solo vislumbraban los techos, pero por la noche el cielo luciría en todo su fulgor.

Casi se imaginó con Harry acurrucados en un puf mirando las estrellas, o besándose… o haciendo el amor bajo la luz de la luna.

— Hay una bodega en el sótano, no está remodelado aún pero podría hacerlo si es que no le gusta demasiado la luz. —dijo el vendedor sacándolo de su ensoñación.

— ¿Hay… un sótano?

Severus no podía creerlo, ese lugar era perfecto, pero ¿se atrevería a tomar una decisión tan importante?

— Lo hay, y es bastante grande. Igual que el patio.

— ¿Patio?... creo que el sitio excederá mi capacidad de crédito.

— No le hará daño mirar.

El hombre le condujo a otra ventana desde donde podía verse un patio trasero, era perfecto, con árboles y todo, y una barda alta que les daría privacidad. Al fondo del mismo podía verse una puerta que el vendedor les dijo que era un acceso a Diagon pero nunca lo usaba pues estaban muy cerca también por la entrada principal.

Severus se desanimó. En un principio creyó que lo de las “ofertas” que ya tenía el vendedor serían una trampa para motivarlo, pero ahora sabía que tenían que ser ciertas. Ese lugar era único, a solo unos pasos de Diagon, sin su bullicio, y con la confianza para ser visitado por todo tipo de magos en total confidencialidad.

Definitivamente estaría fuera de sus posibilidades económicas.

Pero cuando el vendedor le dijo el precio casi pensó que era una broma. Definitivamente tenía urgencia por marcharse.

— Acepto. —dijo casi sin pensarlo.

Y de esa forma cerraron el trato.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

De regreso a Hogwarts, el entusiasmo de Severus iba menguando. ¿Había cometido un error? Depositaría todos sus ahorros en un nuevo proyecto… a su edad.

Además, había hecho un compromiso sin consultar a Harry. Ahora eran pareja, y temía que el joven se sintiera insultado al no haber sido tomado en cuenta.

¡Por Merlín, qué había hecho!

Todo se borró de su mente agobiada cuando atravesó la chimenea hacia su dormitorio y se encontró a Harry sentado sobre el sofá esperándole. Lucía recién bañado y ya se había puesto su pijama de dormir para saborear de una bebida caliente.

— ¿Harry, qué haces aquí, y tu guardia?

— Me enviaron a casa… me caí.

Severus se acercó preocupado, revisándole de arriba abajo, pero Harry aparentemente no lucía lesionado.

— ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te revisó algún medimago?

— Sí… y fue vergonzoso. —admitió sonrojándose.

— ¿Por la caída? ¿Qué sucedió?

— Trastabillé y… bueno, admití que mis piernas estaban algo torpes. Ya sabes, por el sexo oral de la mañana.

Severus no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente divertido, pero continuaba también preocupado por el misticismo con que Harry iba relatándole lo que pasó.

— ¿Y por eso te regresaron a casa?

— No, el medimago dijo que esa no podía ser la causa, me hizo muchos exámenes y estudios antes de firmar mi alta y…

Severus esperó en silencio a que Harry terminara la frase, sólo con él podía tener esa clase de paciencia pero en verdad ansiaba enterarse de los resultados, sobre todo al notar angustia en su mirada.

— ¡Oh, Sev, lo siento mucho! —exclamó el joven con sus labios temblorosos—. Te juro que no ha sido intencional.

— ¿De qué hablas, Harry?

— Vamos a tener un bebé.

La expresión de Severus cambió radicalmente, toda sonrisa se borró de sus labios y se aspecto regresó a ser el del profesor estricto y malhumorado.

— Sé que habías dicho que no querías bebés. —continuó Harry apesadumbrado—. Sé que por eso me diste esa poción para que tomara, ¡pero sabe horrible, Sev!... y… y dejé de tomarla hace tiempo ¡creí que el embarazo en hombres sería mucho más difícil de conseguir, nunca he visto uno y quise pensar que no me pasaría a mí!

Severus no dijo nada. Abandonó el sofá para caminar de un lado a otro en silencio.

— No estás feliz, lo sé. —continuó Harry—. Cometí un error, pero Sev… por favor, ¿podrías hacer un esfuerzo y quererlo?... yo ya lo amo con toda mi alma.

Severus se giró a mirarlo y negó. Una lágrima escapó de los ojos de Harry que de inmediato limpió. El Profesor volvió a acercarse y esta vez se acuclilló frente a Harry sujetándolo de las manos, continuaba con una expresión inescrutable y el corazón del joven Gryffindor latía con fuerza.

— No será necesario ningún esfuerzo. —dijo Severus con calma—. Es cierto que nunca ha sido mi deseo un niño en mi vida, apenas los tolero… pero este no es un niño cualquiera, es el hijo del hombre que amo y mío. Es el inicio de nuestra familia.

— Oh Sev… —jadeó Harry con alivio—… ¡tenía tanto miedo!

— Y con razón, me has dado el peor mejor regalo de cumpleaños del mundo.

Harry sonrió porque supo que Severus bromeaba y lo comprobó al verlo sonreír también, y ahora era una sonrisa distinta a las que siempre tenía para con él, y supo que era porque su sonrisa era dirigida a dos seres al mismo tiempo, y que estaba amando ese bebé tanto como lo amaba a él. Ahora Severus Snape le amaba al doble.

Se inclinó para besar tiernamente sus labios.

— Te amo, Sev, y ahora vamos a ser dos personas que te adorarán más que nada ni a nadie.

— Que bien, porque ahora soy yo quien tiene algo que confesarte.

Harry ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, pero cuando se enteró de la compra de Severus no pudo molestarse en absoluto, al contrario, siempre le entristeció que su pareja no disfrutara tanto de su trabajo como él lo hacía, y ahora tenía la esperanza de que fuese feliz dedicándose a lo que más le gustaba.

Sus dedos acariciaron suavemente las mejillas de Severus mientras le sonreía aceptando su decisión.

— Una nueva vida amerita un nuevo hogar.

Snape asintió ilusionado con el futuro, se hizo espacio entre las piernas de Harry para besar su vientre y luego quedarse recostado en su regazo mientras Harry le peinaba el cabello con sus dedos, y en la pared, el reloj estaba por marcar el final del nueve de enero.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

FIN

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, no queda más que desear un feliz cumpleaños a nuestro Sev que tanto amamos.  
> Espero les haya gustado la historia.  
> Hasta pronto y muchos besos.


End file.
